Brand new Spiderman
by The Dark Knight 55
Summary: Spiderman and Black Cat are facing many crimes . See if the new hero in town can save the day and his friends . The 3 superheroes must fight the crime in New York and save the city from villains like the Sinister Six and the Green Goblin , Spiderman's biggest enemy .
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM Marvel Universe

Prologue:

It was a dark night in NYC . Swinging around and watching over the city , Peter Parker aka Spiderman , was bored .

Peter: Oh man another boring night . Nothing happened in the last 2 weeks . Its like all the villains are in a vacation or something .

Peter had no idea about what will happen in a short time . He had no idea about the evil who was planning his death and his friends death . Peter Parker's world was about to end ; FOREVER .

Only one hero , the most awesome ,fantastic , spectacular , ultimate, amazing ….. blah blah …. Hero ever existed in the universe (or multi-galaxy or something ) , could save the world we (actually not we ) know. That hero , is our new Simbiote Spiderman ( Its one of my created characters . You can read his bio at the end of the prologue . He is going to be the main character. Peter is his sidekick )Our Hero is going to save our world ,but he well need help to save the world .

This is going to be the gratest adventure we had . Wish Luck to our heroes , even if someone is probably going to die . See you next time .

Neon-Spiderman : -real name: Timy Philips

-ocupation: Student

-age: 19

-history: One of the famous thefts in one world . he stoled Stark's repolsours and the Symbiote (the life form NASA discovered on the moon) ,but the symbiote was loyal and quickly assembled with Stark's biggest invention , and created the perfect Neon-Spiderman . The suit was able to heal the body and regenerate the meat after explotions ,or if he was cut or very bad damaged . The Neon-Spiderman stoled a guverment portal gun . He traveled in a world where he could restart his life like a superhero .

-abilites: All the abilities of Spiderman + deadpool's healing factor + Iron man's repulsors+ The best ninja skills in the world


	2. Chapter 2 : Captured (part 1)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE **

**Chaper 1 :** **Captured (part 1)**

**? : So , how is the plan working Octavius?**

**Doc Ock : Verry good Doom , the Avengers will arrive in 5 minutes.**

**Doctor Doom: And what about your dear Spiderman?**

**Doc Ock : Don't worry , he will try to save the Avengers . You know how stupid he can be.**

**Doctor Doom : I hope this plan will work , or you will pay with your life . Now where is Carnage?**

**Doc Ock : He will be ready soon , my lord .**

**(In the ship of the avengers)-It is like the one from avengers assemble (the cartoon show)**

**Captain America : Stark , live the ship here , we have to jump in doom's yard .**

**Hawkeye: Don't you think it is to easy? I mean , where are the doombots and the defense stuff?**

**Iron man : Doom is planning something . Be carefull . **

**After jumping in Doom's yard, Tony quickly figured out Doom planed something with no doubt . No doombots or rockets ,lasers or anything . There was something going on , but what?**

**Iron man: This is not good , too quiet**

**Apering from a balcony of the mansion , Doom started laughing. The plan worked perfect . The avengers could not escape .**

**Doom: You fools , you felt for it , now I will have my revenge on you all ! said Doom and pressed a button on a remote . Some lasers apered in each corner of the yard . The Avengers was electrocuted . The lasers knoced them cold . The victory , was Doom's this time .**


	3. Chapter 3 : Captured (part 2)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 2 : Captured (part 2)

Spiderman was again swinging in the city .

Spidey(Very bored ): OMG what is this it has been 2 months ! 2 months without any criminal , not even a simple bank robbery or something . PLZ GOD GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!

5 seconds later , there were police cars around a building , and a helicopter which spotted CARNAGE on the building .

Spidey( Pleased ): FINALLY! Said Spiderman and quickly jumped on the rooftop Carnage was on .

Spidey( excited ): Alright you dirt bag , come here and fight me!

Carnage: AHHAHAHDHDHSHAHHA! ( he is just fucking screaming and stuff) ahshdfisf;osdHFOpe;shfo;esho!EDLL ##$ LOL

Carnage jumped on Spiderman and punched him in the FACE . Spiderman thrown Carnage away by kicking him with his legs . Spidey jumped and delivered a knee in Carnage's face . Carnage transformed his arm into a blade and put a BIG SCAR on Spiderman's chest . Peter felt to the ground . Carnage Kicked him in the head , grabbed him , and thrown him off of the building . Peter quickly used his webs to get back on the building . After a flying kick , a hard punch in the face and a knee in the stomach , Peter thought he defeated Carnage ; but, the monster quickly sent an uppercut in Peter's face . Carnage jumped on Peter , grabbed his neck , and tried to choke him. Peter was feeling a little dizzy, but he quickly punched Carnage in the face then grabbed him and thrown him to the ground. Carnage went back on his feet only to be putted down again when Peter's knee collapsed with his stomach.

Spiderman: Ah does that means I won ?

Than Carnage quickly delivered a punch in Peter's left ribs , and a knee in his head . Spiderman was on his knees , when Carnage quickly transformed his hand into a hammer with a lot of spikes , and punched Peter , knocking him out cold . Carnage used a device to contact Octavius and tell him that Spiderman was now captured to . He quickly swung away so the police won't try to take him down .

( Back at Doom's Castle )

Doctor Doom : Now that Spiderman and the Avengers are in captivity . I will begin part 3 of my plan . MOAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! HA !

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I am truly sorry if U think my stories are too short , but Don't worry I will try to make them bigger . Leave your comments bellow and tell me what you think . If u just hate my stories or other stuff like that , then tell me what u wanna read . I'm open-minded and you can suggest your ideas .


	4. Chapter 4 : Rescue (part 1)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE**

**Chapter 4 : Rescue (part 1)**

**Our Neon- Spiderman was swinging trough the city . He was on his way to Parker's apartment to see what he could found . Neon –Spiderman dived near the window . The window was opened so he could get in . He ran in the bathroom to see if he can find the suit , but of course he couldn't**

**Neon-Spidey : Ah what was I thinking!? Of course the suit is not here . They got Spiderman not Parker! I'm so dumb sometimes .**

**Neon-Spidey quickly ran to the window he jumped out and went to his house . He made a list :**

**Neon- Spiderman : They got Peter , they got the avengers , hmm the X-men are too far and The Fantastic Four are exploring other dimensions so who the fuck should I contact now!?**

**Neon-Symbiote( with a smile on his …. Mask? Well they are talking in Timi's head so… whatever ) : Well I think I know one more person who can help .**

**Timi : And that is?**

**Symbiote(almost laughing ) : Well it is a SHE you know platinum hair , black and white outfit . Does this ring a bell?**

**Timi( starting to be nervous ) : Don't even say that name!**

**Symbiote : Black cat**

**Timi( Nervous ) : NO .**

**Symbiote : yes**

**Timi : no**

**Symbiote : yes**

**Timi : NO!**

**Symbiote : Why? She is hot . And I know you always had something for her ….**

**Timi ( Extremely NERVOUS ) : FUCK YOU ! I Never had something for her! YOU DID!**

**Symbiote : OH COME ON! You like her a little …. I know that!**

**Timi ( EVEN MORE NERVOUS AND READY TO BLOW UP ) : FUCK YOU! I TOLD YOU I NEVER HAD SOMETHING FOR HER ! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DREAMS!**

**Symbiote : ( begging like a baby ) : PLZ , one mission , only one I promise .**

**Timi ( Nervous ) : Ok ! We will do it , but SCREW YOU**

**Symbiote(Trying very hard not to laugh ) : Yeah , yeah …**

**Timi ( finally calm ) : Ok , but before contacting her , we have to get some stuff .**

**Symbiote ( sarcastic ) : Well , you are the brains , ( no more sarcasm ) oh wait , I am the brain ! I know more stuff about this planet then you do , and you live on it . And I got the healing factor too , oh and I gave you more strength , but no , no one cares about ME , everyone cares about you and thinks you are the hero ! I AM AS GOOD AS YOU! MAYBE BETTER .**

**Timi ( Nervous again ) : Dude , FUCK YOU , and this time I'm serious ! Now let's go and grab that stuff. **

**( 11:30 PM – A warehouse in the middle of nowhere )**

**Timi was trying to crawl on the rooftop so then he can break the glass and get in . He saw 5 armed mercenaries down there **

**Mercenary NR. 1 (suspicious) : Hmm ..**

**Mercenary Nr.2 : What is it ?**

**Mercenary Nr.1 : Ah nothing , I just thought I heard something on the rooftop . **

**Mercenary Nr.5—The boss : Stop fooling around ! We have to protect this C4's . If anyone takes them , than Shocker is gonna kill us . **

**Timi Broke the glass and jumped on one of the armed man . He grabbed his neck , and chock-killed him . Timi then ran to the 2****nd**** mercenary and punched him in the stomach , making him fall to the ground . He then web-swing-kicked a mercenary sending him into a wall . Timi ran to the wall , evading all the bullets . He jumped on the wall , and then back-flipped in the air , landing into a perfect kick with both his legs in one mercenary's chest. Timi then ran to the last mercenary who was actually the boss . Neon-Spiderman interrogated him : **

**Timi ( YELLING LIKE BATMAN ) : WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?#$)%***

**Mercenary (scared like shit by Timi ) : Shocker , it is a guy called Shocker ! Please don't hurt me!**

**Timi punched him in the face . He ran at the box the C4s were in . He grabbed the box and swung away. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Rescue ( part 2 )

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 5 : Rescue (part 2)

Our Neon-Spiderman swinging with a lighting speed trough the city , was about to reach Felicia Hardy's apartment .

Neon –Spiderman: Remember , you made me do it!

Symbiote : Yeah yeah .

Neon-Spiderman ( in his mind , very scared about what is going to happen next ) : Alright , here we go .

He jumped IN the apartment . Felicia was probably jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Peter . He searched the wardrobe and the suit was missing so that means she WAS jumping from rooftop to rooftop . Spiderman tried to find something in the apartment , that could help in Peter's rescue . A moment , a leg kick in the chest , have thrown Timi in the wall . Black cat than saw his spider symbol so she hugged him , thinking that he is Peter . Timi pushed her and told her who he was , and that he was the new super hero in town , and he was trying to find Peter to . Timi told Felicia that he is coming from another dimension and he was a silent robber like her and that he wanted a new life , so he stoled the repoulsours and the symbiote , and then he went to this dimension . After the "story", they went to see if they could find anything about Peter's disappear . Felicia took Neon-Spiderman to a dark alley . They planned to hide in the shadows , until some drug dealers will show at midnight , to sell drugs and get rich . Felicia had a lot of contacts , she always knew where and when to find some asses to kick .

(12:00 PM – An unknown dark alley )

That drug dealers arrived . Felicia quickly jumped and kicked one of them in the head , knocking him out. Neon-Spiderman used his repolsors to blow up the van . The smoke made the thugs not able to see , so Timi had the chance to take down all the remaining ones . His knee collapsed with one guy's face sending him to sleep , he grabbed the man and thrown him into other 2 , knocking them out . He jumped on a man , grabbed his head with the both legs , and throwing him into the wall , completely BROKED his face . The last man was trying to shot Timi , but he couldn't see him so Timi jumped on him and repetatly hitted him in the face until there was blood all over the corpse . Felicia interrogated one of the man who was still able to talk . She and Timi , quickly lived New York , and went to save Peter and the avengers in Lasvenia .

Timi( leader) : We need a plan ; if it helps , my Symbiote can make me invisible , so I might be able to get in the castle and deactivate the defense systems . Then you plant the bomb at the wall near the prison . You free everyone and then I will meet you in the yard ,where the ship of the avengers will be ready to get us out of there . got it?

Felicia(a little surprised by Timi's boss attitude ) : Sure , and thanks for the help .

Timi (Happy he could help) : No problem , that's what I do. Know let's start the rescue mission .


	6. Chapter 6 : Rescue (part 3)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 6 : Rescue (part 3)

Neon-Spiderman went invisible . He went to the front door of the mansion but he couldn't get in because there were 2 Doombots at the door . Timi grabbed a stone and throwed it into one Doombot's head . The Doombot went after him to see what actually happened . Timi destroyed the robot ,but silently so the guards won't try anything stupid . Timi left the robot in one piece and , because he was still invisible , he used the robot as a doll , and that is how he entered the mansion . Neon-Spiderman went to the computer room . He destroyed the robots who were responsible with the defense systems. After that , he deactivated the defense systems . He contacted Felicia :

Timi : The defense systems are down , plant that C4 .

Felicia(sarcastic) : Roger captain

Black cat went to the side of the mansion where there was the prison . She planted the bomb , then she went to safe distance and activated it . The wall blew up and cat went in to eliberate the prisoners . She searched for Peter . She saw him in the corner , in a cage . She quickly opened it and hugged Peter . Then they searched together for the Avengers . After everyone was free , the "prisoners" lead by Felicia went in the yard , to get in the ship and escape . In the yard , they found Timi fighting Carnage , Doc Ock and Doom . He tried to defense himself from all their attacks but they were striking in the same time , like a team . Hulk and Thor jumped on Doctor Octopus while Captain America and Iron man were fighting Doctor Doom . Doc Ock tried to hit Hulk with 2 of his tentacules , but hulk grabbed them and throwed him to the ground . Thor hitted him in the face with his hammer , then hulk smashed him with both his fists . Doctor Doom was using his beams to shot Ironman and Captain America . Cap throwed his shield in Doom's face and Iron man used his unibeam to throw the madman into a wall . Carnage was trying to kill Spiderman with his blades (transformed hands) . Peter punched Carnage and sent him into a bush . Peter thinked he won but Carnage jumped aiming both his blades for Peter's chest ,but Timi quickly pushed Peter away , so Carnage striked him . Neon-Spiderman falled to the ground , Felicia ran to him and grabbed his head while Peter sent Carnage flying into a wall ( KO ) . Timi's symbiote regenerated the meat (u know , this symbiote can do what Deadpool's healing factor can do ) , so Timi woke up in Felicia's hands . Peter quickly ran to them

Peter(scared ) : You ok ?

Timi ( trying very hard not to groan in PAIN ): Yeah I'm fine , just get in the ship ! Quick !

They all ran in the ship . In a short time , they arrived at the Avengers Tower . Timi quickly made new friends there , then he , Peter and Felicia went to his house . They talked about their partnership . After that , Peter and Felicia went to their apartments . Timi now had new friends , new enemies , but the best , now ,he was a SUPER HERO . ( a cool one )

Author's note : Ok so this was all kinda the prologue . Next chapters , Timi is joining his friends in dangerous adventures . But why would he be scared? He is invincible right? Well, we will see about that…..


	7. Chapter 7 : A little shock

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERE

Chapter 7 : A little shock

Neon –Spiderman was again swinging in the city , but this time , he was leading the way for Peter and Felicia .

Timi ( very serious and detailed ) : So when I went for that C4's , I had to defeat some mercenaries that were saying something about their boss .

Peter : And …. Who is that boss ?

Timi ( irritated of Peter interrupting him ) : Let me finish! They were talking about Shocker .

Felicia ( not believing Timi ) : Shocker? I tought he died when me and Peter fooled him to destroy the building we were fighting in .

Timi : Wait , my visors are connected to a computer at my home . I am breaking the codes from the Police database . Hmmm

Felicia : What? Have you found anything ?

Timi : Well , it says here that Shocker is alive . It seems like I was right .

Peter : So … where is the base located at ?

Timi ( irritated of what he was about to say ): well …. Kinda in the middle of nowhere .

Peter ( not understanding ) : What ? But you said you were there before . This makes no sense !

Timi : Well the base is in the middle of nowhere , I mean there is nothing around it , no buildings , no roads , nothing .

Felicia : Than how have you reached it ? I mean you are traveling by web-swinging right?

Timi : Well , usually , I do , but you have to know that I got a Bugati in my garage .

Peter : WHAT!? You , got a Bugati ? I don't think so .

Timi : Shut up you idiot .

Felicia : So you think we should use a car ?

Timi : No , no ! We will wait for them in the city . They got an abandoned factory as the main base .

Soon , the 3 heroes arrived at the factory . Timi spoted a vent . They used It to get in . Inside , there were 10 mercenaries , and Shocker .

Shocker : You 2 , get that boxes in the weaponry room . You over there , guard the main door , and you over there , you will guard the back door . Understood?

Mercenaries ( all of them in the same time ) : Yes boss!

Neon-Spiderman quickly jumped out of the vent , he ran to shocker while Peter and Felicia were heading for the mercenaries . Peter kicked one of the mercenaries in the gut and then , punched him in the chin , sending him in the air . Felicia kicked one of them in the head , then quickly rolled over his back , grabbing his neck and breaking it . Peter trapped other 2 mercenaries in his webs , while Felicia was using her claws to slice their weapons . Felicia jumped in the air and kicked one of the mercenaries in the chest with both her legs. Peter grabbed one of the guys and throwed him into other 2 guys . Felicia then kicked one of them in the face , with her knee , and then back-flipped so the last guys won't be able to shot her . In that moment , Peter punched the last guy in the stomach , and then kicked him in the head . All the 10 mercenaries were K.O . Timi was trying to avoid Shocker's beams by jumping and flipping . Timi finally started approaching Shocker . He jumped in the air and kicked Shocker in the chest , with his leg . Shocker falled to the ground and Timi jumped on him . Timi punched him in the face , and punched him again and again and again , till Shocker's visor broke . Shocker blasted Timi with both his beams . Timi was lying on the ground . Shocker ran to him , so he can finish the black and blue hero , but Timi shuted web into Shocker's gloves . The gloves exploded , tarring apart the hole factory . Timi woke up in that mess . He saw Shocker somewhere in a corner , probably dead . He looked around for Peter and Felicia . He saw Peter trying to eliberate Felicia from some bricks and other stuff . Timi ran to them . He helped Peter eliberate Felicia .

Timi ( hard breathing ) : Ah , you all ok?

Felicia : yeah , ah … let's search for shocker

Timi : He is over there .

Peter ( not seeing Shocker ) : What are you talking about ? Noone is there .

Timi ( turning back to see if what Peter said was true ) : Huh ? He disappeared ! He was right THERE! SHIT !

Felicia : Don't worry , we will get him one day .

Peter : Probably years later , because he might have some broken bones . And by "some" , I mean all of them .

Timi : Yeah . We won't encounter him soon . That's for sure .

Felicia : So , now that we are partners , I think we will need a base .

Timi : Sure , I will find one . But one condition , I am the leader

Felicia : Ok , I don't care who is the leader

Peter : NO! I should be the leader , I—( but Peter have been interrupted by Timi)

Timi : Hey , I should be the leader because I am the smartest one , and I got like your powers , Felicia's powers , Deadpool's powers and Iron Man's powers . And I got better tech , like for example the visors are connected with the computer I got home . And I am the single hacker in the team . And the most stealthy one , so I am the leader . And I got the symbiote to , while you got some pajamas and webs .

Peter (angry): Hey I got abilities to!

Felicia( trying to stop the boys before they would start a fight ) : Well I vote Timi , and because you 2 are voting for yourselfs , it means Timi got 2 points while you got only 1 , Peter .

Peter (angry) : FINE ! you are the leader .

Timi : Thanks , and know for the base . Meet me at Oscorp , the block of flats on right .

Timi then swinged away .


	8. Chapter 8: New base

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 8 : The Base

Felicia and Peter were swinging in the night .

Felicia ( trying to make conversation ) : So … any plans for today ?

Peter : Actually yes . Timi called . He told me to take you and come to this address .

Felicia ( surprised ) : Well , isn't this his house ?

Peter ( suspicious ) : I guess so .

Peter and Felicia landed on the roof . They went to a window that Timi probably opened . They were now in the …. Living room !?

Peter : Let's just wait here . He is probably in the kitchen or upstairs

Then , Timi just appeared in the room . It seems he was in the basement.

Timi : I am right here . Come with me in the basement . I have to show you something .

Peter and Felicia followed Timi in the basement . It was dark , but very clean . No spider webs , no ancient stuff that none uses ; everything was clean . The three superheroes reached a metal door with blue lights . The door had an eye scanner so only Timi , Peter and Felicia can get in ; and Onyx , if needed. Timi used the scanner to scan his right eye . The door opened . Then , a computer voice said :

Computer : Welcome back master Tim .

Timi ( with a serious expression , but still almost smiling ) : Hello Cronos . I got some friends here , the ones I was telling you about . Please make them a tour of the base .

Felicia (surprised ) : Wow . Timi , when you said base , I was expecting something like a room with some tables and a computer , but not ….. this .

Timi (pleased to hear that ) : Thanks for the compliments . I am good at the " tech " stuff . I herd Peter got some skills in the lab to .

Peter ( a little embarrassed ) : Well …. I now some stuff , but not that much.

Cronos the computer : Let's begin the tour . There , as you can see , we have a digital training console . It will create a Digital Fighter controlled by me . This is how you can train . It will help you perform your skills in fight . It can also create an " arena " . It can also create "parkour" platforms and other .

Here , we got the weapon gallery . We got all the weapons that Master Tim have created or stolen from criminals and other so called " bad guys " . We even have some performed web-shoters for Peter. The web will be more powerful and hard to cut. For Felicia , we have some new adamantium claws . They can cut trough anything. We got different guns and swords or knives . In this corner , we have the "relaxing" area . This area is equipped with a sofa , an extra large Tv and a mini-fridge with fresh drinks and these so called "sandwiches" . Here , we got the computer area . In this area I spend most of my time , helping master Tim with my expertise . The tour ends here. Thank you .

With that , Cronos finally ended his boring tour and went back at doing boring science stuff .

Peter : Well , that is a nice computer . What's next?

Timi ( not sure what to say ) : Well …. I guess now … we rest or something ?

Felicia (bored ) : I rested the hole day . I want some action .

Timi (finally having an idea ) : Well than why don't you use the training console ? It will simulate a crime and you will have to stop it .

Felicia ( decided ) : Good idea . I'm going right now to try it .

Peter ( heading to the "resting" area ) : Is the Tv working? Cuz I herd there is a football mach tonight .

Timi : Yeah , it's working. Turn it on , let's watch that mach , I am too tired to work any more .

(8:00 am – Timi's ultra secured base )

Timi just woke up . Peter was lying on the sofa next to him . He was still sleeping . Timi left Peter and went upstairs. He found Felicia in the living room , on an armchair reading a newspaper . 

Felicia : Morning Tim . Peter is still down ?

Timi : Yeah . He is still sleeping . I am gonna cook something for breakfast . You go and wake up Peter .

Felicia : Sure .

Author's Note :- so first of all , Cronos looks like the batcomputer .

-we will soon have a part where everything about Felicia and Timi : what really happened between the 2 of them .

\- I am not so sure when I am gonna start my Deadpool story so let me know when to start it . That was it for today . Thx for reading guys and see ya next week on Friday .


	9. Chapter 9: Traveling(part 1)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 9 : Traveling ( part 1 )

Felicia and Peter were watching Tv in Timi's living room .

Felicia (trying to make conversation ) : Ah …. I am so bored .

Peter ( soooooo soooo F***ing bored ) : Yeah , me to .

Then , they herd weird noises coming from the basement . Metal noises and other Piu-Piu laser stuff .

Peter (trying not to show Felicia how scared he was ) : What is that noise ?

Felicia ( not scared at all ) : Well , Timi said he got stuff to repair .

Peter ( after he calmed down ) : Oh . I thought he is patrolling .

Felicia : No , patrols are boring . Nothing ever happens , and if it does , Timi got the computer to tell him.

Peter ( suspicious ) : Let's go check his work .

They went down in the basement , they used the eye scanner to open the door from the base , and they went in . Timi was apparently working on his Time-Dimension traveler .

Felicia : What is that ?

Timi (not very sure what Felicia asked cuz he was trying not to cut his fingers with the laser ) : A Time-Dimension traveler . It is a device that can transport max 3 persons anywhere in Time or in other Dimensions .

Felicia ( planning something ) : I.. In time?

Timi ( suspicious about Felicia's voice ) : Yes , I just said that .

Felicia then went up in her bedroom . **( Author's note : yeah , Timi's house is a** **giant mansion so** **Felicia and Peter got their own rooms )**

She was thinking at what Timi said : **Time Traveler ** . She was thinking that she might be able to get back in time and save her father and mother from dying . But , of course she had no idea what changing past could do to the future . Felicia waited till midnight . Timi was in the lab , sleeping on the sofa , while Peter was in his room . Felicia approached the device . She picked it up . After setting the coordinates , she only had to press a simple blue button . Then , Timi woke up . He saw Felicia with the device and he understood that she was going to save her parents . The symbiote quickly jumped on Timi , forming the suit . Timi approached Felicia stealthy . When he was at a perfect distance , he grabbed the device . Felicia was trying not to let Timi take the device. They pressed different buttons and messed up the coordinates . Finally , after fighting on that device , Felicia finally pressed the Go button . They were transported somewhere in New York , on a building . The device was destroyed . Both Felicia and Timi were knocked out . Timi opened his eyes . He saw the device destroyed . He searched for Felicia . He saw her somewhere near the ledge . He ran to her and woke her up . Felicia was very angry , but Timi was even angrier . They both yelled to eachoder about 1 hour

Timi ( very furious ) : What was in your mind!? ?$?%^$

Felicia (very furious to ) : I was TRYING to save my parents you idiot!

Timi ( extremely furious ) : FELICIA NO! IF YOU CHANGE ANYTHING IN THE PAST , THE HOLE FUTHUER COULD CHANGE IN SOMETHING VERY BAD! EVEN A LITTLE CHANGING IN THE PAST CAN CREATE AN APOCALYPSE !

Felicia ( a little scared now that she understood why was Timi so angry ) : Timi … ah I .. I am sorry , I didn't know …

Timi ( starting to calm down to ) : Ah … It's ok , you didn't know . I understand you ….. once ….. I saved someone important to me and ….. the future was pretty messed up so I had to go back in time and stop me from doing it . Now that we are ok , let's figure out where we are . Oh and sorry …. for yelling to you.

Felicia ( happy that they were ok now ) : No problem , it was my fault . Now , where the heck are we?

Timi quickly started looking around. He recognized the place . He was horrified . He quickly went to the Traveling device . He picked it up and he show the coordinates. He stared at the coordinates …. He was right , his biggest nightmare , have become real . Timi felt on his knees . He couldn't belive that. His life , was terminated forever .

**Author's Note : Soooo ; yeah , I know what you think : What is Timi's problem?**

**Well , this is the idea , SUSPANSE . And don't worry , I will explain everything in the next chapter . See ya next Friday . Bye **


	10. Chapter 10: Traveling (part 2)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE

Chapter 10 : Traveling (part 2)

Felicia quickly ran to Timi . She grabbed his head with her hand . Timi didn't want to look at her but Felicia forced him to .

Felicia ( scared of Timi's actions ) : Timi … what's wrong?

Timi ( trying to calm down , with a low voice ) : It… this place ….

Felicia ( suspicious of what could have been so scary for Timi ) : Yes ? Tell me ; it is ok . Calm down

Timi ( with finally enough courage to speak ) : This dimension , is the place I lived in until I used that device stoled from Stark , this dimension's Stark.

Felicia ( not understanding why is Timi so freaked out if this is his home ) : Timi , what happened ? What really happened .

Timi ( trying to hide the truth ) : I told you . I just found this symbiote , stolled stuff from Stark and th—

Felicia ( yelling to Timi ) : STOP IT ! You already told me that ! What happened here ?!

Timi ( scared ) : I … I can't tell you .

Felicia ( angry) : I thought we are friends !

Timi ( not sure what to say so he won't make Felicia hate him ) : We are , but …. It's very complicated ok?

Felicia (yelling again) : IF we REALLY **ARE **friends , then you will tell me Timi!

Timi ( just hating himself and his past ( and yelling to ) ) : OK! You really wanna know !? Than look what happened :

And Timi started his story :

**(Author's note : Ok , you asked for the truth between Felicia and Timi ? There you go . READ IT! ) **

I was just a kid back then . I was a professional robber and assassin that was hired for different jobs . One night , I was just jumping from rooftop to rooftop , and then , I met her . And by "her" , I mean** you , Felicia** . It might be confusing , but let me finish and then put questions . You were wearing your Black Cat suit . I was wearing a black mask and some very flexible body armor , like in the army , but I was all black . I had my little belt , full with my "toys" or gadgets if you prefer , you know like Batman from comic books . I followed you to a museum. I figured out that you were trying to steal an ancient statue that was at least 10000$ . You went in the vent , I followed . You jumped trough the lasers that were guarding the little statue and the other things. You used your claws to cut the glass , picked up the statue , and putted it in your bag . I went out and waited on a building for you . When you were near me , I jumped on you . You quickly kicked me off and went back on your feet ready to fight . You ran to me trying to kick me . I blocked the hit , grabbed your arm and thrown you to the ground . Once you were down , you kicked me in the knee and I fell to the ground . You were trying to cut me with the claws. I rolled back and managed to escape you . You tried to punch me but I blocked ; you tried to kick me but I again blocked your hit and kicked you in the leg . You felt to the ground and I used my web-shoters to trap you in a cocoon . You were struggling . You then asked me : "Now what? Huh ? You kill me or something? "

Instead of doing that , I helped you get out of the web and back on your feet . You asked me who am I ; and I said : " A friend "

Next time we encountered , we didn't fight , we worked together to stole another stuff for our boss. We worked like partners a lot of time , but one night , something else happened . We were resting after our recent mission . We were watching the stars together . I remember , I told you that none of that stars is as beautiful as you. You laughed and hugged me. We were face to face . You lifted up my mask a little and approached slowly . We kissed . It was awesome for me. But we have been together only one day because , one night , we were trying to stole something from a warehouse . You opened the box while I was fighting some mercenaries , but , in the box , there was a bomb . The warehouse exploded . I woke up very bad injured but I ran to you . Then , I saw your dead body under some bricks . I cried , but I had to forget you . One night , I have stolen this symbiote from NASA , but I kept it for me instead of giving it to the boss . After that , I have stolen Stark's beams and that portal gun and came in your dimension . I lived like someone normal in that mansion because I had billions of $ in my accounts. After that , I saw that article in the Daily Bugle newspaper about Spiderman kidnapped , and then , you know the rest .

Felicia ( with a low voice , now understanding ) : Timi , I am sorry . I didn't know about all this . I never knew .

Timi told Felicia that he is sorry to , for yelling at her .

Timi ( trying to do what was right , so Felicia won't be hurt from his fault again ) : Anyway , we can't be together because I don't want you to get hurt from my fault .

Felicia ( a little disappointed ) : But …. ah , ok . It would have been weird .

Timi ( feeling happy that everything is exactly the way it was before ): Yes . It is better this way .

(2 weeks later - Timi's old apartment -9:00 AM )

Timi almost finished repairing the Trontoanarium **( Author's note: That is the new name of the time and** **space traveling device )** . Now that everything was ok with Felicia and he knew that she will be safe, everything was ok again.

**Author's Note : - I hoped you enjoyed . I won't make more stories of "this kind " if you understand . **

**See ya next Friday . **


	11. Chapter 11 : Venom attacks

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME

Chapter 11: Venom attacks

Timi and Felicia went back home with the Trontuanarium . It seems that 2 weeks were only 1 day this dimension . Peter saw a portal opening . Timi and Felicia came out of it .

Peter( confused ) : Where were you !? I searched the hole city and I didn't find you .

Timi (trying to give a short answer ) : Long story . Doesn't matter. How long were we … gone ?

Peter (still confused): Well .. ah 1 day .

Peter saw Timi's weird expression on the face .

Peter (trying not to make him go mad or something and still very confused) : Is anything wrong?

Timi (coming back from his thoughts ) : Ah…. No ….. but ah ….. We were there for 2 weeks. I guess this happens when you travel trough dimensions . I didn't realize until now .

Then , suddenly the alarm started beeping .

Timi (recognizing the sound ) : Cronos , what is wrong ?

Cronos : The bank is being robbed . Shall I prepare the **Red wing **sir ?

**( BIO : The Red Wing : - a very fast jet that can break the speed of sound .**

**-equipped with rocket launchers and plasma cannons . **

**-3 seats : 2 main seats ( in the jet )**

**1 seat for manual weapon control ( optional , the weapons can be controlled by a voice system or by pressing some buttons . )**

Timi : No time for that . Let's go guys !

(At the bank - 10:00 pm)

On the rooftop of the Bank the Helicopter's light was on Venom that had a big bag full of money on his back . He was about to swing away when Peter landed a flying kick in his chest . Venom took almost no damage . He jumped on Peter that kicked him off . Black cat landed on the roof too . She went for a speed attack but Venom created a shield and then punched her . She went to the ground almost unconscious . Peter then jumped on Venom and started punching him in the face . Venom kicked him off and started smashing him with his giant arms . Timi then landed a blow in Venom's face that sent him flying . He checked on Peter and Felicia and then ran to Venom to finish the fight . Venom went for hard attacks that are very slow but cause a lot of damage . Timi dodged all of them and then started his own combo by punching Venom in the face then kicking him in the gut . Venom fell on his knees so Timi landed many blows right in his face and ended his combo with an uppercut that sent Venom flying again. Felicia went back on her feet and helped Peter while Timi was facing Venom . Venom morphed his arms in 2 blades and tried to cut Timi but he dodged all the hits . Timi then blasted him with his lasers but Venom had time to create another shield and then punched Timi in the gut , grabbed his leg and threw him away . Venom tried to use projectile webbing **(Author's note : like in ****the spectacular spiderman cartoon show) **but Timi dodged it and went for a laser blast again , but this time it knocked Venom off of the building . Timi jumped down and tried to hit a flying kick but Venom performed an uppercut and sent Timi flying . When he fell , Venom punched him hard and sent him in the wall . Timi broke the wall with his back and was now in the Bank . Venom was trying to get to him but Peter and Felicia jumped with a double flying kick into Venom's chest . That threw Venom in the wall of the building near by . Timi went back on his feet , and charged the repulsor for a power punch . He then hit Venom and sent him in the street where Venom landed on a car and that kinda stopped the traffic .The 3 heroes ran to Venom for an interrogation . Timi put his foot on his face and started :

Timi ( angry ) : WHY DID YOU ROB THIS BANK ?

Venom (with a low voice and some missing teeth ) : Ahhh … You are dumb , can't someone stea—

But Venom was cut by Timi :

Timi ( angry ) : THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF ACTIVITY THAT YOU DO! YOU RUIN LIFES , YOU MURDER PEOPLE , BUT IN YOUR CRIME RECORDS SAIS THAT YOU NEVER ROBBED A BANK BEFORE ! TELL ME THE TRUTH WHILE YOU CAN STILL TALK!

Venom (almost not able to breed ) : AHHH…. I tell you NOTHING!

Timi ( with a grim ) : So be it .

And with that Timi kicked him in the head and knocked him out .

Peter (angry) : Are you out of your mind? You could have killed him!

Timi (laughing) : This is how a good interrogation goes , you amateur .

With that Timi swung away . Peter went back home but Felicia wanted to talk to Timi so she followed him .

Felicia landed on a ledge of a building , near Timi . She asked him gently

Felicia : Timi … the way you talked to Peter …

Timi (pretty calm) : Felicia , don't worry , I had everything under control . When I do something you 2 should understand that I know very good what I am doing .

Felicia ( calm to ) : You just seemed to lose your … control .

Timi (still calm and with a normal voice first , but a then a little lower ) : Not today …. but …. sometimes , I … I lose my control , I am like a wild animal and—

But then Felicia stopped him

Felicia (trying to make him feel better ) : Timi , you are not like a wild animal . Everyone gets angry , but that is why it is good to have friends , cuz they are there to help you .

Timi (happy) : Yeah well , meditating probably helped me a lot with anger problems . But don't take me as a clown ok ?

Felicia (laughing) : Of course not . See , I told you it is better to laugh with friends instead of breaking walls when you are angry .

Timi : I don't break walls when I am angry . Or do I?

Then they both started laughing and went home .

**Author's note : Not sure if I said before but Timi is rich so he got a big mansion so they all live there and have their own room . **

**SOOOOOO se ya next Friday  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Studies

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME

Chapter 12 : Studies

Doctor Octopus was in front of his computer , in his secret lab in the sewers .

Doc Ock ( with a grim on his face (proud) ) : YES! I finally got it! I HAVE SPIDERMAN's BLOOD SAMPLE ! HA HA HA !

(2 hours ago – New York's Circus )

Peter , Timi and Felicia were fighting Doc Ock . Felicia to hit a flying kick but Doc ock grabbed her by the leg with his metal arms and threw her into Timi . They both fell to the ground . Peter was trying to shoot web into the eyes from the metal arms .** (Authors note: Doc ock is blind so he got some 'eyes' in his metal arms . The metal arms are blocked on his back BTW )** . Now that Doc wasn't able to see , Spiderman websling-kicked him the face . Ock fell on his back but he quickly went back on his feet and hit Spiderman with one of his metal arms . He then transformed one of the metal arm's claw into a chainsaw **( Like in Ultimate Spiderman the new animated series ) **and tried to cut Peter . He dodged most of the hits but Doc Ock managed to hit Peter with the chainsaw in the gut . He fell on his knees . Timi jumped and punched Doc Ock right in the face , sending him to the ground . Felicia went to check Peter , Timi looked at the two while Doctor Octopus hit him with the chainsaw in the back . He fell . Doc Ock grabbed him and threw him away . He took some of Peter's blood that was on the floor then he used a smoke bomb . When the smoke was gone , Doc ock was gone to . Timi and Felicia took Peter home . Timi cleaned the blood and bandaged him while Felicia was sitting aside hoping that Peter is going to be alright .

Timi (medic attitude ) : How do you feel ?

Peter ( trying to hide his pain , mainly from Felicia ) : Ah … don't worry for me . I am gonna be fine . But you are still missing something . Doctor Octopus managed to take my blood . He tried to make clones before , but I stopped him and destroyed his base under water . He probably got a new hideout . We … ah … we must find i—

Timi ( trying to calm Peter ) : Not YOU . Me and Felicia can handle it . Don't worry . You are to hurt . I already placed a tracker on his metal arm when he grabbed me . You stay here , and don't make anything stupid !

Timi and Felicia lived the house and used the tracker to get to Doctor Octopus . They managed to get in his lab . Doctor Octopus was working on his Spider-serum while talking to himself and laughing :

Doc Ock : YES! I finally got it ! I HAVE SPIDERMAN"S BLOOD SAMPLE ! HA HA HA !

Timi shot some web on his work desk .

Timi (joking ) : I think you got something that is not yours , fish face . And we want it back .

Doc Ock ( angry ): Ah , the copy . I heard you are improved , better than the original . I will crush you like a bug , along with your little friend .

Felicia (sarcastic ) : Good luck with that .

Doc Ock tried to hit Felicia with his metal arms but she dodged it . Timi used his lasers to throw Octavius right in his work desk . Doc Ock grabbed a remote controller and the blood sample . He pressed some buttons and 3 drones came out of the wall . Octavius ran with the blood sample and Felicia followed him , while Timi was fighting the drones . Doc Ock tried to throw boxes at her but she dodged them . Doc Ock was trying to reach his capsule that would have taken him in his safe room . Felicia tried to shoot him with the clothes but his metal arms blocked them . Doc Ock was about to reach his capsule but Felicia that was closer to him , jumped in front his face . Octavius had to face her to get to the capsule . He tried to hit her with one of his metal arms but she jumped on it and then landed a flying kick in his face . His nose was bleeding so he started to hit everything in his way , angry . He wanted to kill her so much that he accidentally hit a gas pipeline . The gas made the doctor cough . His eyes were watered . **(basically he was stunned)** Felicia hit him in the gut then jumped in the air and landed another Flying kick in his face that knocked him out . Seconds later Timi came running to help Felicia . He saw Doctor Octopus laying on the ground .

Felicia (smiling at him ) : What took you so long?

Timi then smiled . He grabbed the blood sample and threw it in the water . Felicia went straight home to see if Peter was all right while Timi dropped the mad doctor in front of the Police Section . When he arrived home , he went in the lab . He saw Felicia on a chair near Peter , talking with him .

Timi (curious ) : What are you talking about ?

Peter : She was telling me of your little adventure . I am kinda bored . Wana go out ? Or maybe just watch a movie …

Timi (surprised ) : Don't you think you should get some rest Pete ?

Peter : Last time I heard that it was coming from aunt May . **(that is dead) ** I am fine , trust me .

Timi ( smiling under the mask ) : If you say so …

**Author's note : You were probably not expecting that . Well , she is dead . Don't worry btw , I will get there and I will explain everything **


	13. Chapter 13 : Biography

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME

Chapter 13 : Biography

**Author's note : Today I will present the characters from this story : - until now and the next ones . (btw this is only season 1 so I will add more characters and probably kill some ) **

Timi Phillips aka Neon-Spiderman : - super powers : Incredible healing factor , genius mind , super strength , wall crawling , spider sense .

-other : acrobat skills and martial arts expert

-equipment : repulsors (lasers) , symbiote suit combined with a little exo-suit glowing in light blue and powered by some sort of nuclear energy his gloves are able to accumulate energy and create incredibly powerful punches that can destroy anything , smoke pellets , spider designed web-shooters , little portable computer attached on the suit with a visor that is connected to Cronos and it is able to aces , scan and hack anything .

-weakness : unknown

-friends : Spiderman (the original) , Black Cat , Symbiote (that is actually a being that can talk , move , think and other stuff ) , Cronos ( the incredible computer with an artificial mind )

-biggest enemy: unknown

-background story : Timi was a man that was hierd for assassinations and other dirty things . He was the right hand of many crime bosses in the New York city . One day he met someone special that he lost **(read part 10)** . That day changed his life . He wanted to save people instead of murder them . He realized that many human beings felt the same way when he took that lives. Someone must of missed them to . So he wanted a new life . After stealing the exo-suit from Stark and the symbiote from NASA(the symbiote was found on the moon . Sort of Venom's rival ) he used Doctor Richard's **(Mister Fantastic)** time , space and universe **(a piece of crap that can get you anywhere )** traveling device to go to another universe where he could start a new life as a Super Hero **(wanna know why didn't he just go to Hawaii or something ? Well then** **ask him )** .

-eyes or hair or weight - well won't write about those cuz it is boring

-age : 20

Peter Parker aka Spiderman :- super powers : super strength , wall crawling , spider skills , spider sense , invulnerability (mini )

-others : none

-equipment : web-shooters

-weakness : gas (that disables his spider sense) , vulnerable to gun shots or sharp weapons

-friends : Black Cat , Neon-Spiderman , Marry Jane Watson , the Avengers

-Biggest enemy : Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin

-background story : Bitten by a radioactive spider , Peter obtained superpowers . He created some web shooters . After a man killed his uncle from his fault , Peter decided to use his powers to make good things . He created the suit and chose the name Spiderman

-age : 19

Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat : -super powers : super strength , super speed , incredible reflexes , cat skills, bad luck power (that can make something bad happen to someone at close range )

-others : martial arts expert

-equipment : cat claws made out of metal , grappling hook

-weakness : vulnerable to gun shots or sharp weapons ( like knives or something)

-friends : Spiderman , Neon-Spiderman , Onyx ( her cat )

-Biggest enemy : Wilson Fisk aka Kingpin

-background story : Felicia's father was kidnapped by Wilson Fisk . Fisk gave Felicia her powers and used her as a slave . She had to do what he was saying or he would have killed her father . One day , Fisk sent her to kill Spiderman . She couldn't attack him so when she went back to Fisk and said that he "escaped" , Fisk killed her father and tried to kill her to . She escaped . She wanted to kill Fisk more than anyone . Later , she started working together with Spiderman and she tried to hide the fact that she wanted to kill Kingpin . She decided to be a super hero instead of a thief and she chose the name Black Cat .

\- age : 19

The Sinister Six : -members : Doctor Octopus , Venom , Electro , Rhino , Vulture , Shocker

-super powers : Electro : manipulate energy

Rhino : super strength , invulnerability

-equipment : Doc Ock : 4 metal arms attached to his back

Venom : symbiote (bad)

Vulture : flying exo-suit , laser gun

Shocker : battle armor , shock gloves (can fire green waves )

-weaknesses : Doc Ock : - blind . Can only see with the eyes in his metal arms

Venom : fire , very high sounds

Electro : water

Rhino : his face ( his entire body is covered in impenetrable armor , except his face )

Vulture : vulnerable without his wings

Shocker : his gloves can get unstable and explode

-biggest enemy : Spiderman

-background story : the 6 villains united to kill Spiderman .

The Avengers : -members : Iron man , Captain America , Hulk , Thor , Hawkeye , Black Widow , Falcon  
-super powers : Captain America : mini super strength , mini invulnerability

Hulk : super strength , invulnerability

Thor : flight , god of thunder

Hawkeye : Incredible shooting skills

-equipment : Iron man : his suit/suits

Captain America : Adamantium shield

Hawkeye : bow and arrows that help to adapt to any situation

Black Widow : bracelets equipped with tasers and guns

Falcon : exo-suit

-weaknesses : Captain America : vulnerable to gun shots without his shield

Iron man : vulnerable without his suit

Hulk : unknown

Thor : can't fly without or call thunders without Mjolnir

Black Widow/Hawkeye : normal humans

Falcon : just a normal human without his exo-suit

-others : Black Widow / Hawkeye : acrobatic skills

-biggest enemy : the world of criminals (they fight all of them )

-background story : the biggest heroes in the world united to stop the criminals that were trying to take over the world .

Cletus Kasady aka Carnage : -super powers / equipment / weaknesses same with Venom's

-biggest enemy : Spiderman

-background story : The mad criminal named Kasady that was killing for fun , found a red symbiote one day . He transformed into a monster , without control and went killing everyone and everything in his way .

**Author's note : I think that is enough for now . See ya all next week**


	14. Chapter 14 : Reunited

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME .

Chapter 14 : Reunited

Doctor Octopus was in his cell , in jail . To his left there were equations wrote on the wall with a chalk . A grim appeared on Otto's face . He said slowly :

Doctor Octopus : Now , I finally have the perfect plan , to **kill** Spiderman !

(Timi's mansion - 8:30 PM)

Peter was in front of the TV in the living room . Timi just came in the room , saw Peter and said :

Timi (bored) : Anything cool at TV ?

Peter (bored to ) : Neah , nothing cool happened in the last week

Timi ( laughing ) : So what ? You miss risking your life and being one step to death so I have to save your butt ?

Peter : Oh come on ! You saved me once

Timi : Twice

Peter : OK , twice whatever . I don't need you that much! I was doing pretty good on my own before you came here .

Timi : With Felicia along your side

Peter : And **on my own **. I don't need your help . I am not a baby

Timi : You looked like one many times

Peter : Any examples ?

Timi : Well , when someone cut through your pants and your ass was naked in front of public . Or when Captain America kicked the shit out of you in less than 10 seconds . Or when you were almost killed by a guy with a knife .

Peter : How do you know so many about me ?

Timi : Oh please , I know more things about you than you do . I got database on you , Felicia , pretty much anyone else on the planet etc.

Peter: How can you have access to all that ?

Timi : Well , I hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers and I made some research on my own . And if you want to know how do I know other stuff like your ass naked in public , your forgetting that I am a genius and I have Cronos that I programmed to do more things than any computer in the world can do .

Peter : Even if you think you know everything about me you don't . I have defeated many criminals on my own . With no help . I don't need you or Felicia or anyone . And I am **not** a baby !

Timi (smiling) : If you say so …

Peter left the room angry . He put on the suit and swung away . He was talking to himself:

Peter : I don't need their help . I can do it all on my own . I—

But then , Peter herd an alarm . It was coming from a Jail near by . He swung there and landed in the main yard where he saw cops fighting with thugs . It was a breakout . The spider-sense warned Peter he is in danger . He turned back just to see how Doc Ock's metal are hit him . The hit threw him away but he landed on his feet .

Peter (angry) : You again ! This time I will have my revenge personally mr. 6 arms

Doc Ock (laughing) : YOU FOOL ! I didn't broke out of Jail on my own . I got some help . I think you won't like to see what is next . Boys , I think it is time to crush this bug once and for all

Then , 5 of the worst villains Spiderman faced appeared beside Octavius . The Sinister Six were once again all together to try and kill the bug .

Peter (scared but trying to seem pretty tough ) : I can take you all down . And you Shocker I thought you died .

Shocker : I didn't , but you will .

Doc Ock : **ATTACK! **

Electro and Shocker started throwing lighting blasts but Spiderman dodged them . Vulture went for an attack with his sharp wings . Spiderman jumped over him just to get hit by a punch from Rhino that sent him flying . Venom threw cannonball-webbing (like in Spectacular Spiderman the cartoon ) in him and then Doctor Octopus grabbed him with a metal arm and threw him to the ground . Venom morphed his hand into a blade , jumped in the air and landed right were Spiderman was laying . He managed to dodge that one . He threw web in Venom's eyes and went for a web-sling kick in his chest . Shocker shot Spiderman with one of his beams then Rhino grabbed him by the leg and threw him in the air . Vulture hit him in the rib with one of his wings . Peter started to slowly bleed and Electro hit him with one of his lightings . Peter fell to the ground he was bad damaged . Doctor Octopus approached him he wanted to be the one that kills the bug . Right then , Timi's super hit sent flying . He landed far away , knocked out . Venom tried to cut Timi with his blade hand . Timi dodged the hits and kicked him in the face with his knee , and then shot him with the laser blasts . Timi used some special webbing on Electro that made him unable to move , then grabbed Shocker with his webs and threw him in the cocoon Electro was in . Rhino tried to hit Timi with his horn but Timi jumped on his back and used his gloves to electrocute him . The big shell idiot fell to the ground . Timi quickly ran to check on Peter . He was still breathing but he was in need of medical attention . Vulture that was still on feet regrouped the other 5 villains .

Doctor Octopus : So long heroes .

And with that the Sinister Six ran away . Timi quickly grabbed Peter and took him back home . Felicia saw the two entering on the window . When she realized what happened to Peter she freaked out . Timi put him on a coffee table near by . Felicia went in the bathroom to bring medical supplies . After half of hour Peter was feeling a lot better . He was sitting on the couch .

Peter (shamed) : Timi , I … I am sorry for what I said . You really saved my life . Thanks man .

Timi : Dude , it is Ok . I wasn't fair with you either . You are a great hero . By the way no problem , that is what friends do .

Peter : Anyway , the Sinister Six escaped . We still have to g—

Timi : Dude , relax . We got all the time in the world to do that . Anyway see ya in the morning .

Peter : Good night .

Timi went upstairs . Peter opened the TV , he didn't feel tired at all . He was fresh even if he was beaten up by some of his biggest foes and almost killed . Another weird but normal day from Peter Parker's life ended .

Author's note : Ok so this was part 14 . I will probably take a break and start writing something new after part 20-23 . Then I will return to this story . Btw that new story might be something like Batman adventures . Anyway see ya ! B-)


	15. Chapter 15 : The Sinister Six

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME

Chapter 15 : The Sinister Six fight

Peter and Felicia were swinging through the town together . Peter just herd a police siren near by . They quickly landed on a rooftop near the crime place . In the middle of a circle made out of police cars , there was Rhino spreading chaos in the city .The cops trying to shoot him but his armor was to strong he saw Spiderman that landed on the street . He grabbed one of the cop cars and threw it at him . Spiderman jumped over it and used his webbing to stop the car from hitting some civilians . Black cat landed a flying kick in Rhino's chest . He grabbed her by the leg and threw her like a puny nothing . Spiderman caught her before hitting the ground

Peter (scared of the fact Felicia might be hurt ) : Cat you ok?

Felicia (smiling): Yeah , thanks to you .

Rhino tried to hit them with his horn . They both jumped out of the way . Spiderman tried to catch Rhino in his webbing but it wasn't helping at all . Rhino tried to hit Spiderman but he was to slow so Spiderman dodged all the hits . Rhino was getting angrier . Neither Spiderman or Black Cat realized that it was only a trap . Both had their eyes on Rhino but then , an electric blast hit Felicia while one of Shocker's blasts hit Peter . They were sent flying in the wall of a building . A part of the wall collapsed over them . Felicia was unconscious . Peter watched how Venom was getting near to him with one of his arms morphed in a blade . He grabbed Peter and threw him in the street . Peter tried to get back on his feet . Vulture hit him with one of his wings and Venom hit him with the blade , in the back . Peter fell to his knees . Doctor Octopus hit him with his metal arms over and over again . Rhino threw him into another wall . Electro shot another blast and Shocker charged his glove for a super hit right in Peter's gut . Peter was again on his knees . Shocker kicked him in the head . Venom grabbed him and punched him in the face several times . Doc Ock grabbed him by the head and made another cut with one of his metal arms transformed in the chainsaw . Vulture used his laser gun to shoot him in the leg . Felicia saw him getting beat up she tried to help but a giant blow from Rhino , with all his strength and a hit in the gut with Vulture's wing sent her to the ground to . She hold her hand on the cut . She was trying to take deep breaths and ignore the pain but Venom started kicking her again and again . She was know laying near Peter . She put her hand on his chest slowly . They watched each other in the eyes . Felicia was feeling safe near him even if she knew that they were probably at the end of their lives . Peter held her close . He felt guilty that he couldn't save her .

Doc Ock : Any last words ?

Then , suddenly a big black jet with red strips all over the wings appeared from nowhere . It was the Red Wing piloted by Timi .

Timi : I would ask you the same Otto , but I don't do copies , only originals …

Timi then shot two rockets in Rhino . The big brute was sent flying but in the end he landed unconscious on the top of a car . Timi shot a weird black clay that captured Electro in a cocoon . The material made him unable to use his powers , vulnerable .

Timi : Two down , four left .

Venom shot some projectile webbing in the jet . Timi ejected and landed a flying kick in Venom's chest that sent him to the ground . The jet went in auto pilot mode and flew back to the base . Timi planted a sonic device on Venom's back . The sonic noise made Venom's symbiote unstable . The symbiote blew in many pieces and went in a sewer to regenerate while Eddie Brock fell to the ground unconscious . Doctor Octopus hit Timi and sent him flying in a wall . Shocker shot a blast right in his chest . Doctor Octopus used his metal arm transformed in a chainsaw to cut Timi . He put the chainsaw right into Timi's chest and hold it there . There was blood flying everywhere . Timi was in such a pain but he shot a laser blast in Doctor Octopus's face . The heat burned his skin . Timi regenerated and went back to fighting with the angry Doctor Octopus . Peter and Felicia went back on their feet and tried to take out Shocker and Vulture . Felicia kept Vulture distracted while Peter was playing with Shocker's mind . He charged am ultra blast but Peter redirected it to Vulture . The blast hit Vulture and destroyed a big part of his exo-suit . Vulture fell to the ground , on his head . Now there were only two left . Peter was shot by one of Shocker's blasts but when Shocker was trying to charge his gloves for another blast , Felicia shot her claws into his gloves . The gloves exploded together with his arms . Now Shocker was laying in his own blood screaming in pain . The medics took him away while the cops took the rest . Timi was now facing the last one , the leader . Doc Ock had his hole face burned from the laser **(see Deadpool unmasked) **. Doc Ock was trying to hit Timi with his metal arms but that was of no use . The hero was able to dodge every single hit and anger Doctor Octopus even more . Timi grabbed one of his metal arms and ripped it of . Doctor Octopus was screaming in pain . Timi shot him in the chest with a laser blast . He sent Doctor Octopus flying into a wall . Timi approached him .

Doctor Octopus : Go ahead . **Kill me !**

Timi : No , that is not how we do things …

With that , Timi charged his fist for an ultra punch that sent Doctor Octopus through the hole building . He broke each wall with his back and landed back , very far away from the first place , unconscious …

Timi ran to Peter and Felicia to see if they are all right .

Timi : Guys you Ok?

Felicia (smiling) : We will be thanks to you .

Timi (smiling back) : It was nothing… just what I always do

Peter : What ? Save people ?

Timi : That , but more important my friends .

They all smiled and went back home . Peter and Felicia felt a lot better after a while but Timi didn't seem to be happy at all . One day Felicia asked him something :

Felicia : Timi , why are you so sad all the time ? We won .

Timi : Felicia … I fear I won't be able to protect you 2 one day , and if you die it will only be my fault…

Felicia : Timi , you are not to blame for that . And if live with this thought all the rest of your life , it won't help with anything . Stay calm . We can protect ourselves .

Timi : I know you do but… you know ,maybe I am just to protective or maybe it is just something else but I can't realize what . Thanks anyway , for helping me…

Felicia : Like you said , that is what friends do . Now I have to go . Me and Peter are going out . Wanna come ?

Timi : Neah . Go and have fun . I have something to work at in the lab …

**Author's note : Ok well if you ask , I don't plan to do anything between Timi or Felicia yet . Just best friends . Let me know what criminals or what heroes you wanna see in the next chapters .**


	16. Chapter 16 : Old freind , old enemy

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME .

Chapter 16 : Old friend , old enemy

Harry (laughing at Peter's jokes ) : Yeah , funny . Anyway Peter how are you ?

Peter : Well , in the last months I spent some time with Felicia and a guy . He is new in the city . We became very close friends .

Harry (disappointed ) : Closer than **us** ?

Peter (sorry for making Harry feel bad ) : Harry … I didn't mean that . We will always be best friends .

Harry (jealous) : Oh yeah ? It seems like you prefer that **guy **and Felicia more than me and MJ .

Peter : Are we seriously talking about this ? If I just spent some time with someone else that doesn't means we are not friends .

Harry (trying to calm down ) : Ok maybe I was just jealous . But what about you and Felicia . I thought you were together with MJ .

Peter : We broke up because she kept saying that I don't have time for her because I am Spiderman while she didn't ever have time for me because she is an actress . How is she doing anyway ? Did she get that "important" role ?

Harry : No . She was fired …

Peter : Why ? What happened ?

Harry : Everyone said she was getting to arrogant so they fired her . At least I have been there to help her forget while you were trying to get Felicia to –

Peter (angry) : Enough . What is your problem anyway ? You jealous that I have a chance with Felicia and you didn't ? By the way , I don't care if you are with MJ or not . I am sorry for what happened to her and for the fact I wasn't there for her but **now **I am here talking to you and trying to help you 2 with what I can but I see that you , like always are **jealous** on me .

Harry (angrier ) : I don't even know why are we still friends anyway . You are just an asshole and I won't stay here and get insulted by you .

Harry went in the Limo . 2 minutes later , Norman Osborn **(Green Goblin)** came out of the limo to talk to Peter . He sat on the chair were Harry sat before .

Norman (pretty calm for a fucking psychopath . Btw he doesn't remember he is the Green Goblin or that Pete is Spiderman cuz something pretty though hit him in the head ) : I am sorry for my son's "manners" . He is just jealous on you Peter . You are smarter than him and I see you really see how to make friends . You are the son I never had . Anyway Peter , see you around .

With that Norman went back to the Limo without Peter saying a word . Peter went back at Timi's mansion and didn't tell him or Felicia who did he just meet .

**(Oscorp tower - 10:20 PM)**

Spiderman was trying to dodge Vulture's hits . The criminal was trying to cut him in 2 with his sharp wings but Peter managed to dodge the hits **(btw the fight is in the air) **. )Peter jumped on Vulture's back and tried to break his wings but Vulture threw him on the top of the Oscorp tower . Somehow Spiderman's mask fell and Norman Osborn that just came on the rooftop saw Peter's face . Peter put his mask back on and went back fighting with Vulture but it was too late …

Norman Osborn saw Peter's face . He remembered everything . How he killed his dear aunt May and the girl that he once loved , Gwen Stacy , the fact that he was the Green Goblin , his hate for Peter and Marry Jane . He started hearing voices in his head . He remembered where his secret room where he kept the glider and the other deadly "toys" that put Peter in much pain several times . He quickly ran in the lab . He saw the glider , the bombs , and somewhere on a desk , his suit …

Back outside , Spiderman was facing Vulture . He shot some web . Vulture cut the web with his wings but then , he realized it was just a distraction . He felt that something just landed on his back . It was Peter , that grabbed one of the wings and ripped it off . They were now freefalling from the sky . Peter punched Vulture in the face several times until he was unconscious . Spiderman grabbed Vulture by the leg and swung to the nearest Police station ... but he didn't realize that he just made a mistake that will cost him a lot .

Back in the lab . Norman Osborn , now wearing the Green Goblin suit was preparing his glider and his bag of toys but most importantly , his plan on how to kill Spiderman once and for all .

Green Goblin (laughing evil laugh) : Now that I am back I have to end some unfinished business with Peter Parker . HA HA HA HA HA !

**A/N : So , that was part 16 . I brought Goblin for a season finale . Keep reading the story to see if Osborn will manage to destroy Peter's life once and for all or if the good guys will win … again**


	17. Chapter 17 : The Goblin's plans

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME

Chapter 17 : The Goblin's plans

Wilson Fisk ( proudly) : Good job boys . But now that you brought me what I wanted , you are not useful anymore .

Then Fisk ordered the guards to take the two thieves away

Fisk (griming) : Kill them boys .

Thief 1 (angry): No! We did what you wanted ! You can't do this to us! . We will get you Fisk … One day—

And that is the last word the big fat bastard herd before the two were taken out of his office and executed .

Suddenly , the window was broken by Green Goblin's glider . The mad man landed in front of Fisk , threw a grenade that exploded and spread a black clay on the door . The clay made the door impossible to open . Fisk remained calm and asked :

Fisk (trying to reach the gun in his desk ) : What do you want ?

Green Goblin : Hmm . I think you know exactly what I want . A way to destroy our common enemy . But for that I need something from you … Kingpin .

Kingpin left the gun and went to talking :

Kingpin : And what exactly do you need ?

Green Goblin : Some henchman of course . And I will need some new and improved laser guns of yours . Oh and a truck where I can hide the men .

Kingpin (interested ): And where do you exactly plan to kill him ?

Green Goblin : I see I got your attention . I will take the fight to the bridge … where I killed his girlfriend , years ago . I will finish him and all his friends . You know maybe I will need a sidekick to . Tell me if you find one .

Kingpin : Deal , but you realize you will have to pay for those , right ?

Green Goblin : Fine , take this .

Goblin threw a bag at him

Kingpin : What is in ?

Green Goblin : The money , of course . Paid in diamonds . It should be enough .

Kingpin : The truck will be loaded with the guns you required . The 5 men in the truck will come with you and about the sidekick , I think Sandman can help you . Do not make me regret I gave you the equipment and one of my best man .

Kingpin then gave him an address and told him the day when the equipment will be ready .

Green Goblin (smiling ) : Deal .

Green Goblin left the building . He went back to Oscorp , in his lab . He then picked up a list . On the list there were 2 names : Marry Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy .

Green Goblin (talking to himself ) : Oh dear Peter , I hope you will enjoy my present for you .

Green Goblin jumped on his glider and flew away .

**(MJ's apartment – 10:00 PM)**

MJ went to her bed . She was crying . She felt like her entire life was destroyed . She lost Peter and her job and now , she even had nightmares .

**(MJ's apartment – 2:00 PM) **

Marry Jane suddenly woke up she saw a man in a green and purple costume staying in front of her bed . Green Goblin took his mask off and said :

Norman Osborn : Don't worry . It won't hurt a bit .

He punched her in the face . She was now unconscious .

She woke up in his lab tied up with her had upside down . She was crying for help but no one could hear her . She had blood coming out of her mouth . Goblin suddenly appeared with a crowbar in his hand .

Green Goblin : Now we will see how much does Peter cares about you .

He then started hitting her with the crowbar . She was screaming in pain . She begged him to stop but it was of no use . He was torturing her .

Green Goblin(smiling): Don't worry , I won't kill you … not yet …

He grabbed his list and crossed the name Marry Jane Watson off of it . There was one more girl that had to suffer , Felicia .

**(Timi's mansion – 10:00 AM) **

Peter was in his bed . The sound of his phone ringing woke him up . It was Harry , and his voice seemed pretty scared .

Peter : Harry , what is it ? What happened ?

Harry (trying to calm himself ) : MJ . She … she…

Peter (scared to ): Harry ! Calm down ! What happened?

Harry(now crying ) : She was kidnapped!...

Peter closed the phone . He quickly put the suit on and swung away to MJ's house .

Harry was there . He was about to call the police when Peter landed on the balcony . He went in . Harry left the phone . Peter saw blood on her pillow . He found a envelope . He opened it and he found a sheet with something wrote on it :

"Hello Peter . I think you remember me . I am an old friend of yours . I got the red one . The other one got blond platinum hair , so you would better hurry up to get to her before I do . Oh wait , you won't be able to do that …

With much hate and pain in each word ,

Your dear **Goblin** "

Peter's spider sense worn him that he was in danger . The bomb in the envelope exploded . Peter woke up . He saw fire everywhere . He heard Harry screaming like a little girl . Peter ran to him and grabbed him by the arm they swung away on a building near by . The fireman arrived together with the police . Peter took Harry to the Hospital .

Spiderman swung back to Timi's house . He entered on the door . Timi was laying unconscious on the ground . Peter saw another envelope on the ground . He opened it , this time he searched for a bomb . There were no bombs . He grabbed the sheet inside . Again , there was something wrote on it :

" I got both of them . Now meet me at the bridge where I will end 2 more lives . 2+2=4 and I think you know exactly what I mean . HA HA HA !

Peter fell on his knees . Timi ran to him . He saw the message wrote with green and he understood what just happened . Peter's eyes were starting to get watery …

**A/N : Will Peter and Timi manage to save them or will Norman finally win ? Until next time … **

**Lol anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Sorry for grammatical mistakes if there were any . See ya guys! **

**P.S: 2 means Gwen and aunt May **


	18. Chapter 18 : The Final Battle (part 1)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME .

Chapter 18 : The Final Battle (part 1)

Timi (trying to calm Peter ) : Peter , calm down! . We will save them both .

Peter (with his eyes watery) : You don't understand ! This is my biggest enemy and he took Gwen and my aunt away from me ! I couldn't stop him then so why do you think I can do it now ?

Timi : There is a world called optimism . Did you hear about it ? Now , stop acting like a baby and be a **man **. You are one of the biggest heroes I met Peter , and you are not single in this . I am gonna be there for you , always .

Peter : Thanks , but … I just can't . I … I fear—

Timi (angry, yelling to Peter ) : NO! You can't fear him! Everyone fails sometimes .

Peter : I just can't stop Norman …

Timi : Listen , Peter if you will stay here and cry , I won't . I am going there , but I need your help …

Peter : I can't …

Timi : You do … You have fought tougher guys …

Peter : Ahh … Fine . But … you are in command . OK ?

Timi : Ok . Here is the plan : You fought him before , you fight him now, while I save the girls .

Peter : What makes you think I can stop him .

Timi : I said you will fight him , not that I am not gonna help you …

Peter : You said you are gonna save the girls .

Timi : Cronos will remote control the Red Wing . He will take the girls away and then , **we** bring him Norman down . Together . **(at least that is how the plan should work like )**

Peter : Thanks … for all the help and for always being here when I needed you …

Timi : Don't get gay . Let's just go and kick his ass.

Peter : Fine .

Timi : It will be Ok . Trust your best friend alive .

Timi and Peter were now on a side of the bridge . On the other side , Goblin was holding the two girls . Both Felicia and MJ were tied up and placed near the edge .

Green Goblin : Go get them boys !

The henchmen started to shoot Peter and Timi . Peter went to fighting the henchmen . Sandman jumped on Timi and hit him with a sand hammer . He started shooting balls into Timi . He dodged all of them . Sandman jumped on him again and spread all over his body trying to suffocate him . Timi used his lasers to get out of there . Sandman took a normal human form and transformed both his arms into hammers . He tried to hit Timi many times but he dodged the hits and shot web on his face several times , just to make him lose control . Sandman transformed his hands into 2 blades and tried to kill Timi even harder . Timi then started to joke about him so he would get even more unstable .

Timi (trying to make Sandman get angry and out of control with jokes ) : Oh.. Is the little baby angry ? Oh sorry , beach baby . I mean seriously , "Sandman" yeah , so original … If you had the power to transform in rocks , what would you call yourself like ? Rockman the potential dumb ass "rock star" ? You are so boring …

Sandman (after losing his control for good ) : SHUT UP ! SHUP THE HELL UP ! I AM GONNA CUT YOU IN 2 PIECES YOU SON OF A B*TCH!

Sandman jumped again on Timi but this time , his blades went through his chest . Sandman covered his body again and tried to suffocate him . Timi charged his blasters . He used the heat to transform Sandman into glass . ** (sand + heat = glass btw ) **. He broke the glass and went out . He thought for a second that he probably killed Sandman , but there was no time for apologizing .

On the other side of the bridge , Peter just knocked out the last of Green Goblin's henchman . Suddenly Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb right into his face . The explosion threw him meters away . Timi caught him .

Timi : Peter are you ok ?

Peter : Yeah , just go ! Save the girls … I will be fine … I … I will distract him …

Timi : But Peter—

Peter : Just GO!

Timi swung strait into Goblin , jumped on his back and made his way to the girls . When he was close of touching the ground were Felicia and MJ were at , Green Goblin threw to bombs in his back . The explosion knocked out Timi and threw him in the water .

Peter (angry ): NOO!

Peter swung after Goblin but the mad man landed right near the girls and pointed a gun to Felicia's head . Peter landed in front of the 3 and begged Goblin :

Peter (scared) : Please , I beg you! Don't kill them!

Green Goblin : Oh dear Peter , that is not how it works . You have 120 seconds to decide which of this two girls will come home with you and which one will **die** . If you don't decide anything until the time is over , I shoot them both . Now clock's ticking …

Peter (angry and scared ) : You son of a …

Green Goblin (griming ) : 110 seconds …

Peter then started to remember his history with both of them . How he met MJ and how much he cared about her but on the other side , there was Felicia that has been there for him many times and helped him a lot to . He was angry but he knew he had to save them both anyway . He felt vulnerable , with no power at all .The plan really worked like shit . He was angry , confused , but most important , ** scared **…


	19. Chapter 19 : The Final Battle (part 2)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL UNIVERSE . I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME.

Chapter 19 : The Final Battle (part 2)

Green Goblin ( with an evil grim on his face) : So which one is gonna live , and which one is gonna die ?

Spiderman (angry ) : You bastard !—

Green Goblin : 30 seconds left …

Peter didn't know what to do . He couldn't jump on him or use his webs . He was about to lose everything that was left in his life …

MJ was crying . Felicia tried to stay strong but she was very scared to .

Spiderman (about to cry): Please ! I beg you ! Don't do this … Kill me if you want but let them live!

Green Goblin : You are going to die anyway … you have 10 seconds left .

Green Goblin : 9 seconds…

Green Goblin : 8 seconds …

Green Goblin: 7 seconds … better hurry up …

Green Goblin : 6 seconds …

Green Goblin : 5

Spiderman (almost crying …): STOP!

Green Goblin : 4

Green Goblin : 3…

Green Goblin : 2…

Green Goblin(with an evil smile on his face ) : … 1

He shot Marry Jane in the back and then aimed for Felicia , but right in that second … a laser hit him in the arm and made him drop the gun . Timi jumped on him . They fell on the bridge , somewhere near the edge . Timi punched him in the face again and again .

Timi took his mask off and threw it in the water . He kept punching him . There was blood coming out of Norman's nose and mouth …

Timi had and angry look on his face , it was like he put all his anger in that punches . Timi stopped punching him and went back on his feet .

Green Goblin(laughing like a psychopath ) : What keeps you from killing me ?

Neon-Spiderman : You are already dead … and you deserve all the pain , you deserve to be humiliated for the rest of your life … in prison …

Timi turned his back and wanted to swing at Peter and Felicia but in that second , Norman let out a terrible roar and jumped on Timi .

The roar made Felicia look in that direction . She saw that Timi was now hanging over the water , luckily he managed to grab the edge of the bridge . She saw Norman was holding to his foot .

Neon-Spiderman watched Norman straight in the eyes .

Green Goblin (angry and desperate) : NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS ! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Neon-Spiderman : **Shut up!**

In that moment Neon-Spiderman used his other foot to kick him in the face . Norman fell in the water , screaming . Timi climbed back up . He swung back to Peter and Felicia .

Peter was holding the dead body of Marry Jane with Felicia besides him . Timi just got near them . He ran to Peter that was now crying .Timi put his hand on Peter shoulder . Peter turned his head just to see Timi unmasked with a "it will be Ok " kind of look on his face . Timi looked back to the water and thought to himself :

Timi (talking to himself ) : I could have saved her …

Symbiote ( trying to calm Timi ): Dude , relax , it is not your fault … that bastard killed her …

Timi : No … this is the third time Peter has to suffer … and it is only my fault …

( Cemetery 9:00 PM )

Peter and Felicia were standing in front of Marry Jane Watson's grave . With Felicia's help , Peter forgot of his pain , but wanted to see MJ one more time …

Somewhere after a tree , there was Timi watching the 2 . It was only his fault . If he would have hurried up a little … he … could have saved her . He couldn't believe he failed his only job … to save the girls . It was only his fault that Peter had to be holding a dead body of someone that he loved the third time .

After Peter and Felicia left , Timi went to the grave .

Timi (talking to himself ) : I am not a hero … I have all this powers , all this gadgets and for what ? I couldn't save one damn life . The life , of someone important to my best friend …

Timi left the cemetery and vanished in the dark .

Symbiote (confused) : This is not the way home …

Timi (smiling) : I need some time outside this place , to … clear my mind .

Symbiote : Your friends need you …

Timi : I am only gonna be gone for 2 weeks .

Symbiote : OH , …. a vacation then . But where?

Timi : What about Europe ?

Symbiote : Paris ! Let's go to Paris ! Or London, uh , or maybe Moscow ! I have a full list of cool cities … that I left … home …

Timi (laughing) : We will decide at the airport …

**Author's note : That was the last chapter of my story . Sorry I didn't do 20 chapters **** but do not worry because I WILL have season 2 . I hope you enjoyed reading this , I sure enjoyed writing it (and I know I am an amateur but this is my first story ).BTW tell me if you want me to change the dialogues . I mean …**

**Spiderman : Blah Blah . (**** easier )**

**-or—**

**Blah Blah said Spiderman . (**** more professional )**

**My next story is about Deadpool if you ask . It won't be longer than 10 chapters … Anyway … See ya all next time ! **


	20. The End

**EPILOGUE (not really ) **

**The Dark Knight 55** : So… I already did a epilogue scene with that cemetery thing … so … I am gonna make a list about what I might use in the next season :

I have seen some videos on youtube that reminded me how many symbiotes exist in the marvel universe so I thought maybe I should use some of them like: Toxin , Riot , Phage , Lasher … but maybe I should use something more original … so I created a new symbiote . The story of this symbiote will be told in the next season but I should say 2 of the most important things when recognizing a symbiote : Name : Rampage , Color : Blue

BTW if you find a good name for the human he is possessing I would appreciate some ideas .

Criminals : I will use all the criminals from season 1 and others . For now I will say some of them like : Lizard , Scorpion , ? . (? means I can't tell you who it is but let's just say he/she wants revenge on Neon-Spiderman , Spiderman and Black Cat )

Heroes : I will use : Daredevil , Iron Man , The Avengers (the hole team ) , Luke Cage, Hawk Eye , Nick Fury (maybe the whole S.H.I.E.L.D.) , and others…

I would like to tell you more but then it wouldn't be a surprise so I will only say this

_**I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope I will see you all soon and I will be able to share more of my ideas with you . I might still be a rookie when you will read this because I am totally one now , but still… I made some friends and I hope I will make more . Please tell me what you want me to write about or what characters I should use in this story and others that I will write .  
So anyway … see ya all very soon … **_


End file.
